


Dirty Little Secret

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://ivegotnewsforyoukitten.tumblr.com/post/33861977172/exorin-tomhiddlestonofficial-i-woke-up-this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/20/12
> 
> http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/34002469660/dirty-little-secret

”Your boys keep foiling my plans,” Crowley says the moment Castiel walked into the room He was taking a break from the torture and was reading up on Purgatory lore.

“I can’t stop them. I don’t control what they do.” Castiel points out standing too close to Crowley’s chair.

“That’s not what I’ve heard. No matter, though. They can be disposed of easily.” Crowley closes his book and stands, straightening his suit, elbow brushing Castiel’s chest, he was standing so close.

“Do it and I will bring them back and smite you just as easy,” Castiel threatens in return, eyes narrowing, hands moving to clench in the Demon’s suit jacket.

“Then I’ll come back and plant all your dirty secrets in all the right places. Don’t test me angel,” Crowley returns, not concerned in the slightest.

“I don’t have any dirty secrets,” And Castiel’s hands tightened their grip in Crowley’s jacket and they both knew that Castiel knew exactly what Crowley was talking about.

Crowley grabs Castiel’s trench coat in return, spinning on his heel and pinning the angel to the wall. “You want rough, fine. But don’t tell me you have no dirty secrets. I’ve heard you and Dean in that Impala. My tracking devices recorded everything.” Crowley presses closer to the angel, voice dropping to a threatening whisper. “I know how Dean spreads his legs like a whore for you. How you make him writhe and beg. How you get off on hearing him whimper.” He lets a teasing smirk slide onto his face easily as one hand slides down into the waistband of Castiel’s pants. “Do your siblings know this? I could tell Raphael, if you like.”

Growling, Castiel snaps, shoving Crowley off him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I now? why would that be?” Crowley taunts. The angel spins and pushes him over the arm of the chair he had been sitting in, reaching around Crowley’s body to unfasten his fly, yanking his pants down. “You going to try and make me beg, too? That’ll ne-“

“Shut up,” Cas growls low in his throat, cutting off the demon’s sentence with a sharp tug at his hair. He quickly unfastens his own pants, pulling down Crowley’s underwear and rubbing against his ass.

“Going to make love to me like i’m that little whore you adore oh so much? You think this will keep your secret safe?” Even bent over he arm of his chair, Crowley’s pride stayed in tact, this, Castiel figured, was what made him so dangerous.

“this isn’t love, Crowley, in fact, your kind is the only one angels are able to hate. this is a sore-in-the-morning, remember-my-power fuck. Nothing more, nothing special. But i can make sure you never return to Earth again.”

“You’ll have to fuck me rather hard for that,” Crowley taunts. Nothing was degrading to him and everything was about getting the last word.

Castiel replies with shoving straight into Crowley without any lube or preparation.The demon was expecting this and a scream of pain was muffled to a groan by biting his lip so hard it bled. He could fix the tearing later-he ‘d fixed a knife wound and being shot, this wouldn’t be as bad.

Int the next second, Castiel had magicked off the rest of Crowley’s clothes and was biting savagely on the demon’s shoulder blade. Castiel was still mostly dressed, pants and underwear pulled just low enough to expose his cock. Crowley could feel the cloth against the back of his thighs, the trench coat fluttering around his hips, the tie laying along his spine, shirt hem resting gently against the top of his butt cheeks.

One thing he’d never admit; Crowley liked this.

Castiel shoves in and out of Crowley’s ass, obscene and unholy noises rolling off his tongue. He knew the angel would just pin his hands if he tried to stroke himself at this point, so he moved his hips with Castiel’s thrusts trying to get some kind of friction against the chair.

"Who’s the whore now?” Castiel asks, breathless, but the venom was still in his words.

“You,” Crowley manages to spit back, just and venomous even through the pain and pleasure. Snarling, Cas pulls out and all but flings Crowley onto the floor. Had he been human, you would have fractured his tailbone and sprained both his wrist and ankle. Castiel was on top of his withing the next second, and back inside him immediately after.

“Wrong answer.” Being able to see the sheer hatred in Castiel’s expression, Crowley figured smiting wasn’t an idle threat.

“No, I do believe it’s the correct one. You’re the one fucking me. I didn-” he was cut off by his own unexpected moan as Castiel hit his prostate.

“You’re the one enjoying it,” Castiel returns, continuing to relentlessly pound Crowley’s prostate.

“Yo-you are too. I en-joy every k-kind of sex, ju-st don’t indulge m-much,” Crowley manages to stutter though the pleasure shrouding his brain.

Castiel snarls one last time as he comes, immediately pulling out and standing, pulling up his pants. “Mention Dean’s and my relationship again and you will be gone before the words are fully off your tongue.” And with a flutter of wings, Castiel was gone.

Wordlessly, Crowley reaches down to take care of himself, wondering how to get Castiel to do this again.


End file.
